With off-road motor cycles, particularly dirt and trail motor cycles, falls and spills often occur. As the motor cycles often fall with the handle bars striking the ground or other objects such as rocks, logs and trees, one of the major causes of breakages occur to the clutch and break levers mounted on the handle bars, due to the fact that these protrude forwardly of the handle bars. Thus, on impact due to the rigid nature of the levers and their rigid mounting on the handle bars, breakage occurs either on the lever itself or its mounting or clamping bracket on the handle bars.
It is an object of this invention to provide a lever mounted on the handle bars so that the lever would deflect upon impact to thus lessen the likelihood of breakage.